A Novel Meeting
by EcceScribo
Summary: I was visiting a park and there was a cabinet of used books. I don't know whether it's for trading books or for borrowing to read in the park. I decided to go with the latter for this fic because imagine Killian & Emma visiting the park at different times reading from the same book. Then one day they go at the same time and one finds the book they want is missing from the cabinet.


Emma walked leisurely to the local park that was a short distance from her apartment. It was her morning ritual before heading to work. She'd enjoy the fresh air, some me time, and head off to take on the day. The park usually wasn't too crowded this early in the morning. There were the usual runners, some with their dogs, the older adults finishing up their sunrise tai chi session, and then those like Emma who sat on a bench to do some reading. She trotted over to the wooden cabinet located just off the jogging path. She scanned the titles before she found the one she was looking for – a fantasy novel she had just started a few days ago and she was already hooked. She surveyed the surrounding park for an open bench before she spotted one right by the lake (her favorite place). She smiled to herself and with a bounce in her step made her way toward the lake. She plopped herself down and flipped to where she left off the morning prior.

And that's how her day typically started. Day after day almost like clockwork. If you ever needed to find Emma Swan, oh she'd be there, unless it rained of course. But luckily for her, it was summertime and rain was sparse.

However, on one particular day Emma Swan's ritual was derailed. She had stayed up particularly late the night before going out with her friends Mary Margaret and Ruby and she slept right through her alarm clock. With a disgruntled " _Really?_ " Emma dashed out of bed, knowing she wouldn't have time for her park visit this morning. In fact, she barely made it to work on time. And the day only seemed to get worse from there. From a case of a string of break-ins piled onto her desk to Granny's running out of onion rings. The only thing that would salvage this day was for Emma to go to the park after work and escape into her story, just leave this horrible day behind.

She parked her yellow bug and trudged toward the book cabinet. When she didn't see her beloved fantasy novel, brows furrowed she read through the titles again. It wasn't there. Emma threw back her head and let out an exasperated groan. All she wanted was to read her book. Was that so much to ask? Her eyes roamed around the surrounding area. She spotted a man sitting on the edge of the fountain with a book in his hands. She strode over to him contorting her neck to catch a glimpse of the cover for confirmation. She immediately recognized the bold golden title script. She stopped a few feet from him only then realizing she had no idea what she was planning to say once she got here. Does she ask him to hand it over? Wait until he's done? Fortunately, the man saved her from her awkward position. Without raising his head from the book, he asked, "Can I help you, love?"

"Yeah, you have my book," she huffed. She internally winced because that came out gruffer than she intended, but she didn't care at this point.

The stranger's eyebrows shot up and he retreated from the pages. The first thing Emma noticed was how blue his eyes were.

"Last I checked this was a shared tome."

"Look, I've had a crappy day and all I want is to read what happens next so are you going to be done with it anytime soon?"

The stranger considered her for a moment before he said, "Almost. You're welcome to sit next to me until I finish." He gestured toward the spot.

Emma figured she couldn't very well walk away now after she had made such a fuss about it. She sat stiffly next to him and stared out at the kids playing frisbee. The stranger returned his attention to the novel. They sat like that in silence for a minute until…

"What's your name, lass?"

"What?"

"Your name. It's a simple question."

Emma sighed, "You're not reading."

The stranger chuckled. "I'm Killian."

"Emma," she conceded.

"Well, Emma, what do you think of this tale?"

"It's inventive—this whole magical world she's created."

"Aye, it's brilliant. Not sure I like this Malfoy bloke though."

"Oh wait until you get to the chapter where—"

"No spoilers, love!" His head shot up, his eyes wide. It was so comical how serious he was that Emma had to laugh. Killian's lips twitched upward and soon he was laughing with her.

Killian closed up the book and handed it out to Emma.

"All yours, love."

"You're sure? I realize it's rude for me to rush you."

"Aye, it's no trouble at all, love. I just finished that chapter. Now as lovely as it's been talking to you, I should get going. It was a pleasure to meet you, Emma."

"You too," and Emma meant it.

"Perhaps I'll see you around?"

"I hope so," she smiled.

Killian smiled back and walked away.

Emma decided today wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
